


Just Once

by BrightladyShallan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, NSFW
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 03:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21349666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightladyShallan/pseuds/BrightladyShallan
Summary: "This is a one-time thing.” Ladybug said the words again, as if repeating them aloud would somehow make them more believable. Was she trying to convince him or herself? She wasn’t entirely sure. “Just once. This is it. Then we pretend it never happened. Okay?”“Okay,” agreed Chat Noir breathlessly.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 5
Kudos: 92





	Just Once

**Author's Note:**

> I, uh... I have never actually posted smut anywhere. :|
> 
> This is just gloriously full of clichés and I'm not even sorry.

“This is a one-time thing.” Ladybug said the words again, as if repeating them aloud would somehow make them more believable. Was she trying to convince him or herself? She wasn’t entirely sure. “Just once. This is it. Then we pretend it never happened. Okay?”

“Okay,” agreed Chat Noir breathlessly, staring up at her with naked adoration in his too-green eyes.

Ladybug frowned. “I mean it!”

“I said okay!” Chat Noir pointed out.

“Yeah, I know, but…” She couldn’t, or maybe didn’t want to, put it into words. It just didn’t exactly _feel_ like a one-time thing when he was looking at her like she was the only person in the entire world.

She forced that thought out of her head. _You’ve come this far. Might as well just enjoy the moment._ But it was kind of hard to enjoy the moment when about sixty percent of her brain was wondering how the hell she had got here.

Chat Noir shifted beneath her, muscles tensing all along his abdomen, and she felt the movement with her whole body. He pushed his hips into hers, so slightly that it could have been subconsciously, but even that tiny motion set every nerve in Ladybug’s body on fire. Chat’s hands were on her rear, not even pretending to be on her waist, and he was gripping her firmly, possessively, with a confidence that she couldn’t pretend wasn’t a turn-on.

She returned his stare, taking in every detail of his face. His cheeks were flushed, hair tousled, eyes starry and wide, lips parted slightly – lips she’d been kissing hungrily just seconds ago, and she wanted to kiss them again so _badly_. What the hell was _wrong_ with her?

_Just once._

“Ladybug—”

“Shut up,” she growled, and she leaned down to kiss him again.

He didn’t need telling twice. He groaned into her mouth with a sound that made her heart thump and a hungry, needy heat flare in her groin. _I wonder if I can make him do that again? _This time he was definitely pushing his hips into hers on purpose, and God, it felt good. Instinctively, she rolled her own hips, and he moaned again. Yep, she definitely had a thing for moans.

Chat Noir’s hands were roaming into uncharted territory, one tracing its way up her ribcage and towards her breast. Ladybug fought an intense urge to slap it away, as she normally would when he made a flirty gesture, but before she could think more about it he found her nipple – how on earth had he done that so quickly through the suit?! – and brushed it gently with a thumb.

_!!! _was all she could think as intense pleasure shot through her, and to her embarrassment, she let out a breathy cry. A _loud_ breathy cry. They both froze, and Ladybug felt her face flood with crimson.

“I never had you down as a loud one,” murmured Chat Noir thoughtfully, and Ladybug thought she might die on the spot.

“I’m not – I didn’t – _ah!”_

He grinned triumphantly up at her. “You were saying?”

_I’m going to kill him. _“I didn’t know I was going to do that!” she blurted out indignantly. “It’s not like I’ve ever done this before!”

This time the silence was less charged with sexual tension. Ladybug swallowed hard, suddenly realising that she was afraid of what his response was going to be. Which was stupid, really, because as she herself had made clear, this was a _one-time thing_. Why should she care if he knew what he was doing because he’d done it with other girls before? Anyway, this was _Chat Noir_. He literally prowled around Paris in a skin-tight catsuit. Of course he’d—

“Neither have I,” he whispered huskily, and she let out a breath she hadn’t realised she was holding.

“Oh,” was all she said, but the warmth in her chest was nothing to do with where his hand was. Then she cocked her head. “Wait – you’ve thought about this?”

Chat Noir frowned. “Ladybug, are you serious? You’re all I _ever_ think about.”

She blushed again in spite of herself. “Yeah, but I mean, you’ve thought about… _this?”_

“I’m an eighteen-year-old boy. Yeah, I’ve thought about it.” He shifted again, pulling himself a little more upright against the wall he was leaning back on, and pinching her nipple gently at the same time. The combination of that sensation and the new angle had Ladybug gasping into his shoulder, everything driven completely from her head except the thought that she wanted _more_. “And you know what, My Lady?” The nickname suddenly seemed so intimate that she blushed deeper still, embarrassed by how it gave her another wave of pleasure. Chat murmured directly into her ear, his voice velvety and far deeper than it usually was. “It’s a thousand times better than I _ever_ imagined.”

His other hand stole up her thigh and between her legs, and she closed her eyes, unable to hold back the inarticulate sounds of desire escaping her mouth.

He explored his new ability to completely undo her, finding the spots that made her cry out the loudest and buck against him uncontrollably. They were both breathing hard, and Ladybug found herself kissing Chat’s neck frantically, trying to take in as much as she could of his deliciously warm, smooth skin. It wasn’t enough, so she tugged at his zip, wanting to see more, feel more. He let her pull it down, exposing a wide, muscled chest and strong shoulders which she clutched as he did something with his hands that made her arch her back.

“_Kitty!” _she cried, and then slapped a hand to her mouth, mortified. He was smirking and she hated it and loved it at the same time.

“Quiet, Bugaboo, or the whole street will hear us,” he said smugly.

“Shut up,” she hissed, cheeks burning. “I can’t help it.”

“You are so hot,” he told her, eyes blazing with sincerity. “It’s so incredible to hear you.”

She decided it would be a great time to change the subject. “Does your suit, um, come off entirely?”

He glanced down at his chest, apparently surprised to see the zipper halfway undone. “I don’t actually know,” he admitted.

Ladybug bit her lip. This felt like a make-or-break moment. If she was going to pretend that she hadn’t meant it and walk away, now would be the perfect moment.

It wasn’t like she had exactly thought this through when she’d kissed him. She’d just been so _angry_ at him, so furious with the casual way he’d thrown himself into danger yet again for her. They’d yelled at each other heatedly for several minutes on this sheltered part of the roof, pacing back and forth, sparks practically leaping from her eyes and Chat Noir’s jaw clenched tightly.

“It’s my job,” he had hissed at last. “_I’m_ the dispensable one. Paris can live without me, but not you.”

That had made her see red. Thinking of her reaction now, Ladybug cringed internally. She’d literally leapt across to him and screamed in his face. “How _dare_ you say that? Do you have _any_ idea what it would do to me to lose you?!”

He had stared at her, startled, his anger seeming to vanish completely. Then, before she’d been able to collect herself and qualify her statement, he’d just… pounced.

She had dodged plenty of his kisses before, but he’d stopped doing that a good few years ago. So it took her by surprise. And she hadn’t wanted him to stop.

That was how they’d ended up here – flushed and panting and thrumming with desire, Ladybug atop Chat with a satisfying bulge between her thighs and Chat Noir’s fingers damp with what she was well aware was _not_ sweat. This was honestly the stupidest, most reckless thing she’d ever done, but she couldn’t find it in herself to regret it. Looking at her partner, his chest heaving, hair matted to his forehead with sweat and that raw desire in his eyes, she thought that he was the most beautiful thing she’d ever seen.

He answered her unspoken question with one of his own.

“Do you trust me?”

He’d asked it of her hundreds of times before. It had become an in-joke with them, a reference to Aladdin and to the constant need they had to rely on each other’s quick wits in dangerous moments, and then developed into a code word of sorts. If one of them yelled it to the other, it meant that they were about to do something that seemed really stupid. It had never needed an answer, and it didn’t now. Ladybug nodded anyway.

Chat Noir took a deep breath. “Close your eyes?” he requested quietly.

She met his gaze, and did so.

The moment her sight was gone, all her other senses seemed heightened to a ridiculous perception. She could hear her own heartbeat in her ears and Chat Noir’s still-ragged breathing. She could hear the sound of traffic from the streets below and a cat yowling a couple of buildings over. She could smell the scent of the honeysuckle from the park drifting up on a breeze in the warm summer air.

Chat Noir said, “Plagg, claws in.”


End file.
